Only a Mask
by LavenderHaze
Summary: You don't know what something is until you examine it. Katara and Toph found this out the hard way when they stumbled across certain Fire Nation royalties... What'll they do now? Esp. when Katara falls in love? Full Summary inside. [Zutara, Taang] R&R!
1. Ember Island's Gift

**Setting: **Ember Island, Fire Nation

**Who: **Katara, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Two old Women, Ferry Boat Man, Sokka, Aang

**How: **Appa is captured by the Fire Nation this time for a reason that no one knows. But because the war still rages on and Ba Sing Se is still in trouble, the group splits. Aang and Sokka stay in the Earth Kingdom territory to try to calm things down while Katara and Toph head towards the Fire Nation in their red-shaded disguises to blend in and find Appa. In the midst of it all, a tired Toph decides to take a quick vacation from it all, you know, relax. And this is what happens during their short, 'relaxation' period…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Ember Island's Gift**

"Ember Island is a place for reinvention. Take a break and find the true you here, and stumble along a few surprises even. Remember, not everything is what they seem, including Ember Island."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamn this fucking world!" Katara kicked at the sand angrily, chest heaving. She bent down in front of a silver-blue ocean, hugging her knees tightly. The moon hung in a black-painted night sky, surrounded by flecks of clear, pale yellow stars. Its radiance emanated off in a hazy, pure glow of white. The casted lonely glow reflected in the salty ocean water and gave the fine sand a brighter, silver-gray look.

She felt alone in a cold, dark world. What with Aang and Sokka watching Ba Sing Se, Katara had to bear the mission with Toph. They had to find Appa in this Fire Nation mess, if that was even possible… Katara looked up and collapsed on her bottom, stretching her legs out to skim the border of the ocean.

"Hey, Sugar Queen…" Toph appeared behind her, standing slightly hunched over. "We're going to make it so stop your sulking. Tomorrow, we head to Ember Island. It seems like a good vacation spot."

"Vacation?! We're in the middle of a war and you expect me to take a fucking vacation?!" Katara bolted up in rage.

"Come on. We need it and we both know it." Toph was stubborn and whirled around immediately to leave.

Katara awoke inside the cave, her face buried into her warm sleeping bag. BOOM! She felt a sharp bump penetrate her back and send shocking waves through her body.

"HEY! Wake up!" Toph yelled in an authoritative tone.

"Ugh… I already am, Toph…" Katara groaned, rolling out of the comforts of her 'bed.'

"We're leaving right now!" Toph slung a backpack over her shoulder and yanked Katara up by the arm. "Hurry! I don't have forever!"

"Nooo…." Katara moaned as if in agony and picked up her own pack and sleeping bag, heading outside of the _safe _cave and onto the small beach it was placed on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, ladies!" the captain of the ferry slowed the bulky ship down, unraveling the smooth platform for Toph and Katara to walk down.

"Welcome to Ember Island!" Two old women greeted the pair happily, their voices cracking and uncomfortable sounding.

To Katara, the women looked more eerie than anything. Withholding the urge to vomit, she stuck our her lower lip like a child and glided down the walk-way.

"Toph, this place is a dud," Katara pointed out, frowning at the many dry rocks and mountainous terrain.

"Ahem. Do you, perhaps, have a place for us to stay?" Toph ignored her whining friend, smirking to herself.

"Oh yes, dearies! But you must share it with some other guests," one of the old women gestured toward a small beach house, perched on the tip of an edgy cliff.

"Follow us," the two seniors chimed in unison.

"Ugh…" Katara raised a brow in utter disgust (hey, you can't blame her for being creeped out! I was too….).

"Eww!" Toph accidentally stepped on a fluffy, squishy pillow.

Katara didn't say anything—just stood there, gaping. The room was WAY overly decorated with pink, white, and purple floral patterns. She felt… overwhelmed just looking at the girlish designs.

"To the beach!" Toph was desperate for a way out from the ancient-smelling house—not that she didn't appreciate it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhmmm… Wow! A lot of people here!" Katara clutched a red beach bag close to her. She was clad in her strapless white top, which she wore usually as an under garment, and a white bikini bottom, covered with a translucent cherry-colored sarong.

Toph didn't look too bad herself. The red of her tight tank top hugged her features and went well with her loose, gold and crimson shorts.

"HEY! Watch out! Whoa!" A teenager on a white and burgundy surfboard navigated his way through the waves and jumped up before the foamy white wall of water collapsed abruptly. He landed into the ocean, splashing up a fury of salty solution.

"Ah!" A nearby girl winced at her soaked black, goldenrod, and rose bathing suit.

"Wuss…" Toph accused under her breath as she stomped on, disliking the instability of the sand grains.

"Toph, lighten up. This _was_ your idea…" Katara giggled. But her light, airy tinkling ceased when her eye caught sight of something, or someone, to be exact.

Even in the lumpy sand, Toph could barely feel the beating of Katara's heart increase rapidly.

"Sugar Queen, something wrong?"

"Yeah, I find something VERY wrong!" Katara's vision was trained on a pale-skinned, shaggy, onyx-haired boy, sitting just a few feet away. A pink-red scar peeked out from just beyond the mop of hair. Dark shadows were casted upon the burn, thanks to a yellow and vermillion umbrella he shared…with his… girlfriend?!

Toph had not need to speak anymore—she felt exactly what Katara saw. Zuko. Even his psycho sister and her posse sat down on the beach (seriously, a vacation really didn't seem like their thing).

"Zuko… has a girlfriend?!" Katara mumbled, her face softening to confusion.

Toph, upon hearing that, let out a loud, full-hearted laugh, not even caring about her manners. Katara cringed, and tip-toed away to set up her towel as curious stares were reflected at the earth-bending master.

"Embarrassing…" Katara sighed. She looked back to Zuko, and what was her name? Mai, was it? At that moment, she felt a bit of pity for the weapon-yielding girl.

"Ok, I'm done!" Toph wiped a tear from her eye and plopped onto the sand next to Katara. "h, good one Katara."

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Katara waved her arms, though knowing Toph couldn't see her actions.

"Oh." Toph's expression went blank." Well, in that case…. How about some volleyball?" The short earthbender could hear the knocking of a ball and the grunts of the players.

"I'm down with that." Katara got up and walked with poise to the net. She turned to face her opponents, a game look on her face.

Currently, the opposing team gathered in a huddle. They consisted of four people (Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko). What a surprise… Katara balled up her fists until her knuckles turned a deathly white. Two against four was NOT fair!

"Katara! We're serving!" Toph gave a heads up to Katara, a ball in her hands.

"HAH!" Toph spiked the all over the net. Hard. It spiraled like a white sphere in the air, heading downwards. Just before it could make contact with the sand, Azula, in all her glory, kicked at the ball, sending it back up into the air.

Now Katara was NOT going to lose. Determined, she dove for the fast-traveling volleyball and hit it straight up to Toph, who sensed it. Toph frowned, but was able to jump high enough in order to kick the ball over the net in a perfect line.

Without much effort, Ty Lee leapt and bumped at the ball, landing neatly on the edge of the net. She smiled sweetly, and back-flipped onto the soft sand. Unfortunately, the white sphere was sailing quickly towards the middle of Toph and Katara's side of the 'court,' where neither girl was positioned. Katara made a daring shoot, diving like a professional. Her palms dug into the soft sand and she could feel her legs go parallel to each other up into the air. Her left foot made a brief contact with the ball and using her hand strength, Katara shot into the sky and kicked the volleyball over the net, back at the Fire Nation royalties.

"Ugh!" The waterbender flipped back onto her feet with the elegance of her own element driven into her heart.

"Hn. Impressive, but not enough!" Azula smirked as she watched Zuko speed at full pace and slide through the sand to volley the ball into the air. Mai followed up with an excellent play as the ball bounced off her knee.

Tammi then decided to end this once and for all. She ground her teeth warily, folding her hands together and spreading her legs apart, her knees slightly bent. Katara was right behind her, backing her friend up if needed.

"Get ready!" Katara shouted.

"More than ever…." Toph smiled smugly. Her feet left the ground in a flurry. She squinted her eyes, arms outstretched. With a loud SMACK, the ball was sent flying in the general direction of Ty Lee, the most agile of the opposing group. Ty Lee grinned, like the ball was the easiest thing to hit in the world, which, it probably was.

Unfortunately for them, Azula's pride got in the way of her logic. She rushed in towards the blazingly blurred ball just as Ty Lee was starting to somersault towards it as well. OOF!

"Oww!!" Ty Lee was thrown back onto the sand, outside of the court, rubbing her forehead in pain.

Azula herself was forced backwards as well, her body skidding across the beach. As a result, the ball landed on the ground, rolling to a stop just in front of the border of the court.

"HEY!! WE WON!" Katara jumped for joy, an all-knowing twinkle in her soothing, sapphire eyes. At that very moment, a swell of untamable pride pooled up inside of her, rivaling Zuko's own chunk of self-confidence. "IN YOUR FACE!" She pointed at her opponents, sticking her tongue out.

Toph wasn't as… immoderate as Katara was, merely laughing and snorting in triumph. But of course, this wasn't the end of a bitter sports rivalry between the Fire kids and the other two benders. **This **was only the beginning of something new… Something different…. Katara was later on to not regret this, but to thank it, and to especially owe the Fire Nation a lot more than expected. As her life unfolds, she'll find there's a lot more than meets the eye to a person.


	2. Comfort in a Stranger

**A/N: **Thanks for the first review, AlinaAlone! I really appreciate it! . Anyways, 74 hits for a new story is pretty good! Thank you to my readers! XD So...As your reward, I shall update another chapter. The first author notes are pretty boring huh? So… I'll spice 'em up with a few of my hypothetical conversations with the Avatar characters! I know, it's lame….-.-

**Sokka:** Hey! Why am I NOT in this story! I totally deserve to be in it! O.O fumes

**Choco sweetie:** I'm sorry, but you're just a secondary character!

**Sokka:** Secondary. T-T But look! I'm a warrior! puts on makeup

**Choco sweetie:** Nice makeup! Can I borrow some of that eye liner?

**Sokka:** IT'S NOT EYELINER! IT'S WARRIOR MAKEUP!

**Choco sweetie:** Oh. So it IS makeup, huh?

**Sokka:** SHUT UP!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Comfort in a Stranger**

"You may not know them, but they could be the strongest source of sympathy you have."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun just skimmed the horizon now. It cast a warm, orange-red glow across the water and the beach. In the settling ocean, a distorted, yellow reflection played in the waves, accompanied by millions of silver sparkles that danced like a… fire. Even in the Fire Nation, there was wind, and currently, a calming breeze swept through the sand, creating the perfect, romantic atmosphere. Katara found herself often looking up to the sky, pondering how such a violent nation could be home to such a beautiful sunset. She sighed contentedly at the area heart-warming sky near the sun, which was streaked with various shades of cardinal red and tangerine orange. On the outer places of the seemingly painted sky, clouds of white floated in tints of cotton candy pink and light, pale lavenders.

"It's beautiful, Toph… The sunset is absolutely breathtaking," Katara gasped.

"I wish, Katara. I wish I can…. See it." Toph breathed, her heart aching for the ability to see.

"Oh, Toph! I'm so sorry I even mentioned it! I was just so carried-"

"Katara, you don't need to say that. It's ok. Some people are just born like this and nothing you can do can help them." Toph was straight out with her answer. Her pale green eyes glazed with a steel look. Even her lips were tight in a straight line.

"But I… I'm just trying to be nice!" Katara snapped, annoyed at her futile efforts to cheer her friend up.

"No, it's not like that. You really don't get it do you? Not everyone appreciates a pity party. You know why? It makes them feel weak, like everyone around them thinks that just because you have a certain defect, you can't do anything at all! You can't do anything right! But you know what? That's NOT true! I may be blind, but I'm tough. I don't give up, and that's something I should be proud of, not put down for because of my incapability of seeing!"

Katara fell silent. She didn't know what to say or do, but just watch her stern friend get up and walk back to the beach house. Her instincts told her to follow Toph, but she couldn't, especially after that harsh talking-to she generously received.

Getting up, Katara was suddenly stopped by a muscular Fire Nation boy with chestnut brown hair, tied in a wispy knot on top of his head. All the girls behind him practically drooled over his abs and large biceps. Katara merely rolled her eyes. These kind of guys were the exact kind that she wanted to avoid.

"Hey there. The name's Chan. I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to come to my party tonight."

"A party?" Katara raised a brow, delighted to be invited. "I'd be glad to go!"

"See ya there then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Toph! Please! I'm sorry!" Katara begged her friend to go.

"No thank you. I happen to like staying here and not going to some stuck-up kid's lam-o party." Toph sniffled haughtily and picked some dirt from under a fingernail.

"Fine! Suit yourself, then. I'll be out having fun while you're in this old lady dump, sitting around and doing nothing!" Katara stormed out, trying to straighten her hair along the way.

"Sure." Toph shrugged casually, indifferent about her surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara picked up a few dumplings with her chopsticks and deposited them in her wooden bowl. Heading back her red-cushioned chair, she sat down, smoothing a few wrinkles from her red-violet skirt.

_The food here is pretty good…._

Getting up for some more food, Katara stopped dead in her tracks when a loud shatter echoed across the room. She jumped in shock and whirled around to see a boy rubbing the back of his head sorely. A large rust-hued vase had been broken by force it seemed when the boy hit his back into the piece of art.

"Zuko! What is wrong with you?!"

Katara's eyes widened as she realized who was talking. Mai was all up in Zuko's face, her brows knitted in a frustrated and disappointed look. It seemed that Zuko's temper and jealousy had flared up.

"What's wrong with me?!" Zuko pointed to himself.

"You're temper's out of control! You blow up over every little thing! You're so impatient, and hot-headed, and angry!"

"Well at least I feel something, as opposed to you! You have no passion for anything! You're just a big blob!"

Katara snickered on the inside at the 'blob' comment. She had to acknowledge the humor in such a saddening topic.

"It's over Zuko. We're done." Mai turned around, a look of regret and hurt on her face.

Katara could feel her pain. She recalled her encounter with Jet, a rebel who had charmed her with his charisma and pretty-boy ways back when she was younger, when she didn't know what she knew today. So badly did Katara want to comfort Mai, but she willed herself not to. Mai was an enemy and none of that would change.

At this, Katara sighed, watching Zuko slam the door behind him as he left. She didn't know why, but she felt the sudden urge to follow him and find out his story. Even after he hunted down Aang like some crazed dog and failed countless times, she felt her heart ache at this scene. Sure, it was typical teenager stuff, but _others _wouldn't understand unless they've been through it themselves, as in, felt it for real.

"Guys, thanks for the invite, but I've gotta go." Katara walked up to Chan, who was going bananas over the broken vase. Well, good for Katara he didn't care since he was so wrapped up about the stupid, oversized, supposed flower container.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara shielded herself from the wind by rubbing her tan hands up and down her arms rapidly to create mild friction. Her sandal-clad feet dug into the cool, night sand as the full moon 'followed' her every move. She tried to be as quiet as possible while strolling behind the banish prince, who even from the back, looked moody and brooding.

Summoning up some newfound courage, Katara called out to him, her voice clear and unwavering, despite her fearful anxiety. "Hey! Zuko, was it?"

Zuko hesitated, but chose to ignore her and walked on.

"I'm not going to stop following you until you pay attention to me," Katara pointed out.

"What do you want? I don't even know who the hell you are," Zuko snapped impatiently, his eyes flickering like a lit flame.

"I know you don't know who I am, but that's beside the point. I'm just here to say that I heard what happened between you and your girlfriend. I know your pain." Katara paused here, wondering what to say next. That's when she remembered the piece of information Toph had told her. "I'm not here to throw you a pity party though. I'm here to tell you that life gets harder than this and you should face it like a man. Underneath that tough mask is something more. I can feel it. Put it to good use and think twice before you say anything, especially in front of, what did you call her again, a blob?"

"Shut up…" Zuko forced the words out, but Katara detected a slight note of hurt.

"And no, I'm not saying this to hurt you either." She smirked triumphantly and turned to walk away and leave Zuko to his own thoughts. No further did she want to socialize with the enemy.

"Wait." For some odd reason, the prince felt like he knew her for a long time. In his steel heart, he could feel some sort of connection, a vibe, between him and the tanned stranger. In fact, Zuko could've sworn he'd faced this kind of lecture before, somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on the subject…

"Yeah?" Katara asked indifferently.

"….Th-Thank you…" Zuko struggled to say the words.

"No problem." And with that, Katara strode across the beach in wide, prominent steps to head back to the 'old lady house,' as she had so expertly put it before when she was talking to Toph.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Hey, hey, hey! How's about this chapter? A little longer I suppose, but it was fun to write! Anyways, just wanna say that the Zuko/Mai argument was from the actual episode, 'The Beach.' I thought it'd be a good idea to link the story and the actual show together in some sort of way. Plus, it was Katara's nature to care right? She forgave him in the caves, so she _could _forgive him now, at Chan's party... Anyways, R&R! BTW, was this chapter ok? Did the characters fit into their personalities from the show? O.O


	3. Bottled Feelings

**A/N:** Oh! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! And I thank Shadowsole for the spring rolls! (gobbles them up) XD Anyways, just wanna say that the reviews are appreciated! Hoping for a LOT more! My goal is to reach at least 10 or so by the end of the next chapter, maybe even 15? Ahh… Hope you readers out there can help me! Spread the story, tell the people, and review, review, review! Seriously it encourages me to write more and lets me know how much you guys like the fic. Oh, and here's a little imaginative speech with some more fellow characters.

**Choco sweetie:** I baked cookies!

**Gaara: **I want one! GIMME COOKIE!!!! O.O

**Zuko: **NO! MINE! (dives towards cookie-stuffing Gaara)

**Choco sweetie: **Uhmmm….. Guys?

**Zuko & Gaara: **(RAWR.)

**Choco sweetie: **They're OATMEAL cookies…

**Zuko & Gaara: **….(sweatdrop)…..

**Choco sweetie: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Bottled Feelings**

"Sometimes, friends can help you to understand more about yourself than you ever knew."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat cross-legged on a fluffy, pink pillow in front of Toph, who lazily leaned back against the wooden wall. "It's a nice night. Are you sure you don't want to take a walk with me?"

"I'll take my chances," Toph muttered, followed by some incoherent words.

"This island WAS your idea!" Katara pointed out irritably.

Toph, having enough of her friend's 'persuasive' arguments, stood up on and brushed some dust off her earthen-colored clothes. "Fine. But only this once will I go out there in the cold, and it's not because you told me! It's because I'm _annoyed _of your stupid, whiny, begging lines."

Katara grinned and tried to ignore the insult. Hey, at least she'd _finally _convinced Toph to go, reluctant or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair walked in utter silence, none of them knowing what to say to each other. Katara felt the chilly wind prickle her face and patches of bare skin, especially her midriff. She had decided against wearing her shoes, wanting to be like Toph and see how she went through things, being barefoot all the time. The cool grains of sand settled themselves in between her toes and on top of her shuffling feet. It felt oddly relaxing, like her feet were free of the chains that bound them in. Strange, she'd never felt that way about shoes. Rubbing her hands up and down her goose bump-y arms, Katara looked out at the bright, full moon. The first thought that came in mind was Yue, Sokka's first girlfriend. Of course she was special to him and only Katara, out of everyone Sokka knew was sure of the way he thought of her.

"You're thinking about Sokka, aren't you? And his past girlfriend?" Toph interrupted.

"Wh-What? How'd you know?"

"It's kind of obvious. You're staring at the moon with this homesick look and it just reads Sokka."

"Well…. So you know about Yue?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Heard that she died."

Katara froze at the word. Why'd she have to say that word? 'Died.' Does it really seem like that to other people? That Yue's DEAD? "Don't say that." Katara's words came out as barely a whisper. It was like a harsh hissing.

"Why? Isn't she though?" Toph knew she was being insensitive, but she was curious and couldn't stop her questioning.

"She's just. Right. There!" Katara pointed at the moon. "She's the MOON SPIRIT! Can't you see that? She's NOT dead! She's right there, looking down on all of us, especially Sokka. Not even _Suki_ can replace her! You know perfectly well, Toph, that Sokka has a special place reserved in his heart for Yue! You know that perfectly well. But he also loves Suki, whom he regards as the most beautiful _person _on this entire planet! So if you know, why question it? Why hurt him indirectly?"

Toph was overcome by a deathly silence. She had no idea at all this was how Meathead felt. Underneath the sarcastic, idiotic behavior was a man she had no idea existed. How could she have not sensed it earlier? "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't know." That was all she could muster up.

"It's ok." The water bender whispered, her salty tears threatening to spill.

Just then, Toph felt a few angry vibrations through the sand. Her ears even detected a few shouts here and there. "Sugar Queen! There's someone else here too!"

It seemed that Katara had heard it as well. "Let's go check it out. Come on!" She tip-toed across the sand to find her way to the speakers.

Hiding behind a rock that Toph had led Katara to, they pressed their backs up to the gray slab of stone. Katara held in her breath, like if she let it go, they'd be discovered. "Ssh…" Katara held a finger to her lips as Toph scuffled her feet deeper into the sand.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee's curious voice drifted into the air as an orange fire crackled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko's harsh voice sounded.

"But… It's a painting of your family…" Ty Lee shot back softly.

"Do you think I care?!" Zuko crossed his arms, his dark hair nearly covering his eyes in a mysterious way.

"I think you do…"

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?!" Zuko countered. He was starting to get really frustrated, his anger seeping out little by little. Toph could feel it.

"Ugh… I know you." Ty Lee looked foreign, her expression saddened and heavy.

"No, you don't! You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time!"

"Zuko, leave her alone," Mai commanded, her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm so pretty! I can walk on my hands!" Zuko imitated Ty Lee's light voice and did a handstand, only to fall down on his back, a sigh capturing his look. "Circus freak!"

Ty Lee looked as if she was about to cry as Azula giggled in the background. "Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. Do you wanna know why I joined the circus?"

"Here we go…" Azula mumbled.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like?!" Ty Lee, for the first time, paid no attention to Azula's side comment. "Growing up with 6 sisters who look exactly like me? It was like, I don't even have my own name! I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a match set. At least I'm different now! Circus freak is a compliment!"

Katara side-glanced at Toph after hearing Ty Lee's story. It seemed as if everyone here would have something to tell. Listening on eagerly, she continued to hear Mai's own tale.

"I guess that explains why you need 10 boyfriends, too," Mai spoke up finally.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"Attention issues," Mai said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well…. What's your excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee inquired, shocked by Mai's superior understanding. "You were an only child for 15 years! But even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, hasty, grey-"

"I don't believe in auras," Mai stated simply.

"Yea. You don't believe in anything." Zuko got up from the sand.

"Oh well. I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of bottling up all your feelings inside. She just called your aura dingy! Are you gonna take that?!" Zuko exclaimed, gesturing towards a kneeling Ty Lee.

Mai collapsed back onto the rock she was sitting on. "What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't. I was a rich, only child who got anything I wanted as long as I behaved, and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"Well that's it then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations. You strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and why you can't express yourself." Azula shrugged.

"You want me to express myself?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Zuko smiled a genuine, soft smile. "I like it when you express yourself." He walked over to her.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you!" Mai swatted his hand away sharply.

"My life hasn't been that easy, either, Mai." Zuko pointed at himself.

"Whatever. That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting!"

"Calm down, guys! This much negative energy is bad for your skin! You'll totally break out!" Ty Lee explained.

"Bad skin?! Normal teenagers worry about bad skin! I don't have that luxury! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" Zuko sneered.

"Sorry, Zuko. I-"

"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Heh. He even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Azula raised a brow.

"No one! I'm just angry."

"Yeah, who are you angry at Zuko?" Mai joined in.

"Everyone! I don't know!"

"Is it dad?" Azula butted in.

"No, no!"

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee offered.

"Me?" Azula put in again.

"No, no, no, no!" Zuko shook his head, frustration settling in.

"Then who, who are you angry at?" Mai knitted her brows.

Zuko's vision went from Mai to Azula to Ty Lee. Everything was so confusing and complicated what with everyone asking him something at once.

"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" Zuko finally blew, the fire in front of him flaring higher than ever.

"Why?"

"Because I'm confused… Cuz I'm not sure I know the difference between right or wrong anymore…"

"You're pathetic." Azula rolled her eyes, looking down at her feet.

Mai walked up to Zuko, draping an arm around his back. "I know one thing I care about. I care about you."

Zuko looked grateful for a second as he leaned in, planting a warm, tingling kiss on Mai's lips.

Katara watched on, surprised, shocked, at everything she saw. She never knew that Zuko was like that, all his feelings so complex. She never even knew he could be that confused. Zuko, of the Fire Nation! Son of Lord…. Ozai! Toph looked equally puzzled. Zuko's little story had changed perspectives on them both. Maybe coming to Ember Island wasn't such a bad idea after all….

At this moment, Toph decided to leave. She walked away, leaving Katara behind.

"Hey!" Katara snapped silently. She jogged to catch up with her firm friend. "What's wrong?" She asked once Zuko and them were out of earshot.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it."

"Why?"

"Don't you get it?! Their problems are like mine! To think, _they _are just like me! What would you know? You, yourself have lived in a perfect family! You had a caring, loving mom who gave you freedom, let you live your life. She saw your imperfections as a part of who you are and accepted that. Your father goes the same way! He loved you enough to let you choose some of your own decisions. He sculpted a base for you, then let you carve the rest of the way on your own. He wanted you to have a safe life! That's why you're so happy! But look at me! My blindness was criticized and seen as a burden! My parents knew _nothing _about me, nor did they care. Why do you think I lead a DOUBLE-LIFE?!" Toph's bottled up feelings were let out along with a considerable amount of pent-up rage.

"Oh, so you think I'm little-miss-perfect?! Well guess again! Do you know what this war did to my family?! They took my mother! They took her away from me! At least you have a mom! And they made my dad leave! He had to go fight! Have you ever experienced a deep worry for someone whom you really love? Well, that's how I feel for my father! He's gone off to fight some stupid, useless war! He's vulnerable and prone to pain! I don't want that to happen! So here I am now, scarred by some of those very personal things that I wish never would've happened. Maybe you'd take this war for granted. You got a chance to get some really good friends. Toph, if I were you, I wouldn't be like this. I'd be more appreciative of what I have. I wouldn't brush them off sometimes like flies on a swatter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Was that a good chapter? Now this was a long one to type, but I liked it a lot! I'm hoping for a LOT of reviews…. Maybe you guys can contribute? . Please? I really need more reviews or this story might go on hiatus…. Since, well, I'm anxious to know if a lot of people like this story. Anyways, once again, I took some quotes from the actual episode, 'The Beach.' I took the idea of letting your feelings out and applied it to Toph and Katara as well. That way, the two would be closer together!

**Disclaimer: **I own NONE of the Avatar characters! I don't own the show or anything (though I wish I did). But, I do own the chibis I drew of them! Lol!


	4. Sharing is Caring

**A/N:** Oi! Thanks for the reviews! And ahh! Shadowsole is bribing me with yummy foods! O.O Lol! So this new chappie is going to be completely made up! . No more stealing lines from the show and well… It's going to be more focused on the actual meeting in the house where the two old women (Li and Lo) are going to act all creepy again (shudders). Hmm… What else? Oh, and hope you R&R! I love the positive reviews. Any suggestions or ideas or mistakes are gladly accepted. Structured criticism is not loved, but if it's required, go ahead and tell me straight out in a nice way. No one likes blunt insults. xD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Sharing is Caring**

"You must learn to compromise! This way, everybody wins."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had all returned from their little gathering at the campfire. They all looked weary from the outside, but on the inside, all felt the same way. They were fired up and aware, too aware, of each others' presences. The two old women, who had introduced themselves as Li and Lo, approached the group with welcoming faces with the same, creepy, wrinkled eyes that bore through anyone's skin.

"Welcome back. We must tell you that there are two other girls who will be staying with you," Li (or was that Lo), acknowledged, giving a short bow before their guests.

"They should be back anytime soon," Lo (or Li…) added mysteriously, not about to give out any hints as to who these two people were. "But don't get in their way, for they both seem…"

"Tense," Li finished for her twin in a dark, hazy way that puzzled the Fire teens so.

"Ok…" Ty Lee blinked hesitantly.

BANG! The wooden doors slid open with a deafening crash, scaring the shit out of everyone there, including Li and Lo. An angry, steaming Toph stepped inside with poise at the sight of her peers, and then slammed the doors shut. The force caused the earth to rattle and vibrate for a brief second, but it stopped just as soon as it came. Toph ignored all the blank stares and distasteful glances as she brushed some specks of invisible dirt off of her attire. Her manners were undesirable to the Fire Nation kids, just like her blindness was to her parents. Toph felt a bit shifty under the glares of the others in the intrusion of privacy, but kept that note hidden.

"What?" She demanded harshly, allowing her raven bangs to cover her pale eyes.

"Ahh… This is one of our guests of honor…" Lo got up along with Li and they both swept down low at the same time in a gesture of respect and honor.

"Name." Azula put it as more of a demand rather than a question.

"Why would I need to tell _you _that? I don't mingle with threatening-sounding strangers." Toph whirled on a bare heel and marched down to another room.

Mai yawned at the awkward scene and leaned a little apprehensively against Zuko's shoulder, like she was treading on thin ice.

"Ahem…" Katara had come back. She cleared her throat as she quietly slid the door shut. "Sorry to interrupt."

Strange. No one had noticed Katara's entrance. But then again, what with Toph's grand arrival, it was pretty easy for one to conceal his or her presence with great stealth.

"Ahh… The last of our guests!" Li and Lo both chirped in unison. This was something that Katara could never figure out. How did the two seniors manage to figure out what was on the other's mind?

"It's you!" Zuko pointed an index finger at the newcomer, momentarily forgetting about Mai. Their eyes locked. It was a serene, ocean blue versus a fiery, glowing amber.

"Oh. I remember you, too…" Katara smiled weakly. She really didn't need this right now.

"Ahem. Zuzu, do you mind introducing your little friend?" Azula snapped menacingly, examining a sharp, long nail.

"Uh…." Zuko faltered for he realized that he didn't even know the stranger's name.

"It's… Tara," Katara fibbed.

"Why do you look so… different?" Ty Lee wrinkled her nose.

Now that she thought about it, Katara really didn't fit in with the Fire Nation people, whether she had on their clothes or not. All in all, her tan skin was a great contrast to the fair, pale skin of others. Plus, her eyes were a classic example of a water tribe trait. They were too blue to be able to be considered part of a traditional Fire Nation gene. She fumbled for an excuse to Ty Lee's retort.

"Oh! I'm mixed…. My mother was an avid Fire Nation noble, who controlled some part of land near the southern part of the Fire Nation. She wasn't well known, but her last name was…" She scratched at her mind desperately for a good idea. "It was Chong! Do you know? The Chong family? Well, she was out on a travel one day to help to revive some of her people in the colonies down South, a good fifty miles from the Pole. Along the way, she stumbled across my father, a wounded water tribe chief from the South Pole. They fell in love and were married. I just happened to receive most of my father's looks, but people say I have my mother's attitude." Katara couldn't believe that she was able to make up that much information on the spot with a lot of peer pressure suffocating her. She didn't even know she had the capability to lie like that through her teeth. It came naturally, like her water bending. That had to be a bad thing.

_Note to self; remember what you just poured out…. _Katara instructed mentally to herself.

"Oh. I see now… And tell me. Why are you here?" Azula looked skeptical.

"I'm here with a friend for a vacation. You know how tedious life can be!" Katara chirped a bit too brightly. "Speaking of my friend, I better go find her and see if she's ok!"

_I've heard that voice somewhere…. _The gears in Zuko's mind turned like some kind of machine. He could've sworn that the voice sounded like that girl who traveled with the Avatar. Oh, why couldn't he remember the way she looked so he could match up some identities?

"Very well, then." Azula watched the scampering Katara, or Tara as she called herself, scurry away. Nervousness just radiated off of her like the glow emanated from the sun. Hmm… She liked that comparison. The glow and the sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph? You here?" Katara swept aside some pink and white paisley curtains to find Toph sitting cross-legged on the floor, her breath coming out evenly. Was she, possible, meditating? "Hello? Are you meditating?"

"Whaddya want, Sugar Queen? Here to lecture me again?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here to say… Sorry, ok? I'm sorry I made it hard for you and I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable."

Toph sighed heavily. "Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I knew nothing of your family background and I just went right ahead and accused you of having the perfect one. I'm sorry. I had no idea that life could be that hard for you."

"Why do you think I'm so optimistic?" Katara chuckled. "I'm afraid of facing the truth that this world is cruel and harsh. I don't want to escape from the wonders and perfection of childhood."

"But you're not a child anymore, Sugar Queen. This is a quality only you possess between the two of us, but it's strange how I'm more mature about these things than you are," Toph stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"In these kinds of situations, you've got to be more earth bender. They see the world through tough eyes and they can fight against their problems instead of putting it off for later."

"Oh boy…" Mai had stepped inside through the curtains, a bored expression plastered on. "A nice little friendship gathering. How would I like to join?" The sarcasm dripped like venom as she came inside. "Now can you get out so I can change?"

Katara sighed. "Sorry."

"Sorry?!" Toph hissed at Katara through gritted teeth. "Hey, whatever your name is! This you're not the only one in this beach house! We're people too. So why don't you just go change in the closet where no one else can see you?" Toph pointed at a small, wooden dresser.

"Excuse me?" Mai looked offended, but sucked it all in. "I'm not here to fight. Now get out."

"Toph, we don't want any trouble…" Katara whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Her advice fell on deaf ears. "Oh, get out peasants! I, the great queen, needs some pampering time!" Toph mocked. "Well you know what? You're no ruler and we're no farmers! So why don't you go back to your perfect little family and **stay** there."

"Hey! What's going on?!" Zuko's voice roared in through the room. He noticed the fight going on and the insults being thrown back and forth, particularly the insults aimed at Mai. "Stop talking smack about my girlfriend," he growled.

"Was that supposed to be fierce?" Toph scoffed.

Katara could do nothing but stare on helplessly.

"Shut up! Stop insulting her and her family! Just because Mai doesn't have the perfect family you two have, doesn't mean that you can make yourself feel better by cursing hers." Zuko hissed. His eyes flared, Katara noticed, and so did his nostrils. No, Zuko wouldn't harm them, she could tell, but he still _looked _threatening.

That was it. Make themselves feel better? Oh, come on! Katara breathed deeply to steady herself, but her voice came out shaky. "You don't know us, so don't say that."

"But isn't it true?" Zuko stared at Katara intensely.

She stared back at him with disappointment in her eyes, as if she wanted to bring guilt out of him, or something that'll make him lose his ground. It was suffocating to look into those sapphire orbs; it felt as if the whole world was being shocked. A tingle tickled his stomach, but he pushed it down.

"You know nothing. Assumptions will only get you tangled deeper. Come on, Torri, let's go." Katara led a stunned-looking Toph out of the room and into the cold night.

"Good job, brother. You just scared our friends away." Azula narrowed her eyes just as she stepped in through the curtains.

"Yeah, Zuko. You should make it up to them!" Ty Lee suggested, bouncing into the room in her usual, happy-go-lucky attitude.

He sighed and left the building in search of 'Torri and Tara.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Katara! Wait. Should I say Tara? Oh whatever. But really, was that name necessary? Torri? I mean, come on!" Toph complained,

"I thought of it on the spot! What, do you have something else?" Katara squinted at her irritated friend.

"Oh, how about just plain Toh? Or maybe even Tophia! Or Toria!"

"Pish posh…"  
"Hey. I was wondering. What DID happen to your family anyway? I mean, you totally owned Hothead and all by just saying he knew nothing!"

"You… don't want to know…" Katara turned away to face the full, luminescent moon.

"Tell me," Toph urged, just as Zuko came up from behind. She didn't even bother to rat him out, though.

"Ok… My family was kind to my brother and I. I had a loving father, a caring mother, and a funny, but protective brother. What else could I ask for, right? Well, it just so happens that a war starts to creep along once the Fire Nation attacked. That was when everything started going downhill… Th-They took my mother away from me, killed her just like that!" Katara balled up her fists. "I-I was left alone, with only my brother to protect me from those heartless soldiers. My father had went away to fight. Dammit, I don't even know if he's alive right now!"

Silent tears poured down her cheek as the story unfolded from her own mouth. It sounded strange, even foreign to her own ears. "If he is, then all I want him to know is that I love him and that I wish him well… I didn't even get the chance to say _that _to him. Maybe… Maybe even just trying to say simple things like that are the hardest, especially when you find yourself in a pressuring situation."

"No, I don't think it's that. It's fear of rejection," Toph corrected. "One is only drowned of words when he or she is scared of being pushed away."

"Thank you… Torri. I appreciate your company." Katara smiled softly, gratitude spreading in her heart.

"No problem, Sugar Queen!" Toph's eyes crinkled into a smile.

Zuko, behind the wall, breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"We know you're there." Toph's voice cut into his elaborate train of thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Huh? Huh? R&R PLEASE!!! Ok, well… That sounds desperate….. O.O Anyways, this chapter is full coincidences! OMG…. I'm soo gonna update soon! Haha!! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm seeing a bright future for this story! (smiles) Hope you review more so I can continue updating! Loving the flow now!


End file.
